imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassai! ~Kachoufuugetsu~
is an original song by Sai. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= "Haii!" Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Hana to mae! Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Tori to mae! Sou, ichigoichie no setsuna ni "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" Omoi kometa uta no "omotenashi" Isseki isshou no kouza kara "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" Tenshinranman no egao o motto nagametai kara Aa, utakata no konoyo o kazaru shirabe de Isseichidai no gei o todokemashou! Shikisai! Sai! Sai! No honryuu irodotteku, kono toki o Zutto uketsugareta asenai waza to kokoro matotte Sai! Sai! Sai! No kandou saikou no atarashii SUTEEJI Kagayaki no naka saa, dairin no Hana o sakasete misemashou! Kassai! "Nyaaa!" Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Kaze to mae! Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Tsuki to mae! Takanaru kodou no debayashi wa "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" "Ochi" tsuku made tomaranai no shouganai (...denyansu!) Utsukushii shosa no kiwami wa "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" Yubi no saki mademo soroe odoru sugata nano deshou Aa, akatsuki ni sora o somenuku hikari wa Kyou no makuake o tsugete irun da e Shikisai! Sai! Sai! No honryuu irodotteku, kono toki o Furuki o tazunete atarashiki wa umarekawatta Sai! Sai! Sai! No kandou wa no kokoro tsutaemashou Miyabi no naka ni tsutsumikonda Reisetsu o tattobu kokoro Iro wa nioi e do chirinuru o Mata meguri kuru Waga yo dare zo tsunenaramu Nara kono shunkan o Patto sakihokorou janai ka Konoyo wa harebutai deshou! Shikisai! Sai! Sai! No honryuu irodotteku, kono toki o Zutto uketsugareta asenai waza to kokoro matotte Sai! Sai! Sai! No kandou saikou no atarashii SUTEEJI Kagayaki no naka saa, dairin no Hana o sakasete misemashou! Kassai! "Haii!" Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Utsutsu sae... Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Yume to nare!!! "Haii!" Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Hana to mae! Wasshoi! Wassho ikiyouyou! Tori to mae! |-| Kanji= 「ハイッ！」 ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 花と舞え！ ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 鳥と舞え！ そう、一期一会の刹那に 「ソイヤッサー！ ソイヤッサー！」 想い込めた唄の「おもてなし」 一席一笑の高座から 「ソイヤッサー！ ソイヤッサー！」 天真爛漫の笑顔をもっと眺めたいから 嗚呼、泡沫の此の世を飾る調(しらべ)で 一世一代の芸を届けましょう！ 色彩！彩！彩！の奔流　彩ってく、この時を ずっと受け継がれた　褪せ無い技と精神(こころ)纏って 彩！彩！彩！の感動　最高の新しい舞台(ステージ) 輝きの中　さぁ、大輪の 華を咲かせてみましょう！ 喝彩！ 「ニャーッ！」 ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 風と舞え！ ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 月と舞え！ 高鳴る鼓動の出囃子は 「ソイヤッサー！ ソイヤッサー！」 「落ち」着くまで止まらないのしょうがない(…でにゃんす！) 美しい所作の極みは 「ソイヤッサー！ ソイヤッサー！」 指の先までも揃え踊る姿なのでしょう 嗚呼、晩に空を染め抜く光は 今日の幕開けを告げているんだね 色彩！彩！彩！の本流　彩ってく、この時を 故きを温(たず)ねて新しきは生まれ変わった 彩！彩！彩！の感動　和の心伝えましょう 雅の中に　包み込んだ 礼節を尊(たっと)ぶ心 色は匂へど　散りぬるを また巡り来る 我が世誰ぞ　常ならむ ならこの瞬間を パッと咲き誇ろうじゃないか 此の世は晴れ舞台でしょう！ 色彩！彩！彩！の本流　彩ってく、この時を ずっと受け継がれた　褪せ無い技と精神(こころ)纏って 彩！彩！彩！の感動　最高の新しい舞台(ステージ) 輝きの中　さぁ、大輪の 華を咲かせてみましょう！ 喝彩！ 「ハイッ！」 ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 現(うつつ)さえ… ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 夢となれ！！！ 「ハイッ！」 ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 花と舞え！ ワッショイ！ ワッショ意気揚々！ 鳥と舞え！ |-| English= "Yeah!" Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Dance with the flowers! Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Dance with the birds! Yes, in this once in a lifetime moment "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" I put my feelings of "hospitality" into a song From the stage, I sit with a smile "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" Because I want to gaze at those innocent smiles more Ah, let's decorate this transient world with a melody Let's deliver this once in a lifetime performance! Color! Sai! Sai!'s main current is coloring this moment Passed down a long ago, our hearts are clad with colorful techniques Sai! Sai! Sai!'s passion is in the best new stage In the brilliance, now, let's display This blooming large flower! Applause! "Meow!" Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Dance with the wind! Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Dance with the moon! These heart-pounding debayashis "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" Show no signs of stopping until they arrive at a "conclusion" (...denyansu!) This beautiful gesture's pinnacle "Soiyassaa! Soiyassaa!" Is a dancing figure aligned to my fingertips, right? Ah, the light leaves its pattern on the sky at dawn Informing that the play is going to start today, right? Color! Sai! Sai!'s main current is coloring this moment Learning new things by studying the past is rebornDerived from "古きを温ねて新しきを知る" (Furuki o tazunete atarashiki o shiru), a Japanese proverb that translates to "learn new things by studying the past". This proverb originally came from the "Analects of Confucius". It is also known as "温故知新" (onkochishin). Sai! Sai! Sai!'s passion conveys the heart of Japan Wrapped in elegance We'll respect this heart with propriety Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter And return again Who in our world is unchanging? As for this moment Wouldn't they be in full bloom in a flash? This world is a grand stage, right!? Color! Sai! Sai!'s main current is coloring this moment Passed down a long ago, our hearts are clad with colorful techniques Sai! Sai! Sai!'s passion is in the best new stage In the brilliance, now, let's display This blooming large flower! Applause! "Yeah!" Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Even in reality... Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Become a dream!!! "Yeah!" Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Dance with the flowers! Heave ho! Heave ho, triumph! Dance with the birds! Translation Notes Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs